


Trick or Treat

by Crysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta/pseuds/Crysta
Summary: Seven did it as a trick, but Zen's determined to get a treat in return





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Here's my gift to you, a special Halloween fic. Many thanks to Tori for providing the bunny that this was built from!

Halloween party. Drinks, snacks, maybe some dancing, who knew. The point was, it was supposed to be an excuse to get drunk and blow off steam.

_Well,_ Zen mused absently, _this would probably count as blowing off steam..._

The theatre group that Zen worked for did those events semi-regularly, a meetup and a chance to chill and talk outside of work where usually they were rushing around too much to really catch up. Zen usually skipped out on them, because his days of being a delinquent staying up until the small hours drinking and smoking in a seedy nightclub were long over, but every once in a while he let himself be talked into a night out.

(Well, he'd left behind the seedy nightclubs. He was working on the smoking.)

And besides, Halloween. Perfect excuse to drink far too much and eat a shitload of sugar.

He reluctantly allowed one of the girls to talk him into letting her make him a set of ears and a tail so he could at least nominally meet the dress code (fancy dress only!) of the club they decided to go to. He was less than thrilled about that, but as far as costumes went, a werewolf was probably one of the simpler ones he could go for and it still allowed him to wear his own clothes for the most part.

Maximum comfort, minimal effort. Plus, he didn't mind drumming up some business for the girl in question. She did costuming both for the theatre group itself and on her own time as a small business venture, so wearing something she'd made and letting her profit from his fame was totally fine with him. She was sweet, for the most part, if a little shy. Give her a tape measure, a piece of tailor's chalk and some scissors, though, and she became downright scary with her focus.

The tail was pretty well crafted, he had to admit. He had to get his heavy belt out to wear it though because it had loops at the top and when he tried to wear it with his usual belt the weight dragged it down at the back in a manner that was borderline obscene. The ears... eh. He'd live.

The club was pretty much what he'd expected - low lighting, music thrumming through the air, and slightly sticky floors from all the spilled sweet drinks the kids were fond of. Zen would take the bite of a good shot of whiskey over the oversweetened crap that was popular with the youth.

That was what he had been drinking when he'd first noticed the girl. Bright red hair to her waist, eyes that were - when he got a brief glimpse of them under white light, not the dancing coloured spotlights - honey brown, and a skirt that flared and bounced just short of baring panties at some points as she danced. The dress itself was a cute little red number with a hood that wasn't up at that moment, but made it clear the girl was supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood.

Zen hadn't realised he was staring until one of his castmates nudged him a little too hard with an elbow. "Cute, ain't she?"

"Excuse me?" Zen rubbed his arm where the elbow had jabbed him and picked up his whiskey, taking a quick sip to calm his nerves. The burn of the alcohol was soothing in its familiarity.

"That redhead you've been staring at!"

"I wasn't staring at anyone," Zen said, scowling. "I was trying to place the costume. I figured it out, anyway."

"Yeah, sure thing Zen. Hey, your round buddy."

Zen rolled his eyes and knocked back the rest of his drink in one gulp, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Hold that thought. I'll get 'em after I pee."

Slipping away from the group was easy enough. The bathrooms, though, were unisex - stalls along one wall, urinals separate just around a corner for privacy's sake. The sinks were by the door, just before the stalls, so either way guys and girls both ended up in the same spot of the bathroom sooner or later. Zen wasn't that fussed about privacy that he went in a stall, especially when he intended to be out and drinking again as soon as possible. After seeing to his business - and battling a bit with the tail, which nearly fell off when he loosened his belt to undo his pants - he made for the sinks to rinse his hands and hit the bar.

To his surprise, the redhead from the dance floor was leaning up against the counter, drying her hands with a paper towel. He nodded politely to her out of habit as he quickly washed his hands, turning to grab some towels of his own and nearly running straight into her, not realising she'd come closer.

"Saw you watching me dance earlier," she said with a mischievous little grin.

"Trying to remember where I'd seen the dress before," Zen replied flippantly, shaking his hands to flick the excess water off them. The girl was in his way. "Shouldn't you get back to it, little Red?"

"Lucy," she said, "not Red."

"Could've fooled me with that little dress."

She laughed at that, hitching up the hem to show off the suspenders holding up her stripey stockings. "This isn't the littlest dress I could have worn but I have to at least _pretend_ to be good in public."

Zen chuckled good naturedly. The girl was fun, in a liberating kind of way. He didn't usually put his hands on girls even if they did hitch their skirts right up, but he felt relatively sure that Lucy wasn't going to scream harrassment. So he gave her a swat on the butt through her skirt as he slipped past her.

"Later," he said with a wink before ducking back out into the club proper.

\------------------------------------

Zen wasn't even sure what time it was any more. The club was starting to wind down, most of his workmates had scattered either for their homes or other clubs that were open later. He justified his lingering with the fact that this club had a good selection of drinks, but really it was because he wanted to watch that little redhead dance some more.

He looked up at the moon, breathing out the smoke from his cigarette. In his defense, he'd cut right down, but cutting down meant he felt it all the more acutely when he finally did get to light up. The nicotine made his head buzz slightly, or maybe that was the alcohol. Either way, it felt good, as did the cool air out on the fire escape. He wasn't technically supposed to smoke there, but screw trying to battle all the way to the door when the gantry was much nearer.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice said from behind him, and he flinched instinctively, thinking he was about to get an earful for using the fire escape as a smoking shed. When he turned his head though, it was the redhead in the hooded dress again, looking a little warm but mostly sober. He snorted and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Not managed to get someone to take you home yet?"

"You volunteering?" She leaned against the wall next to him, waved dismissively when he offered her the cigarette. "Actually, I'm driving. So it's more like me taking them home. But no, no one coming home with me. Yet."

"Yet, huh?" Zen let his eyes rake over her again. She was pretty cute, all things considered, and it wasn't like he had a reason to stay at the club any longer. "What if I say sure, I'll volunteer?"

"Yeah?" She moved to stand in front of him, putting her arms up around his neck and leaning against him. Zen dropped his cigarette, stubbed it out with the toe of his boot. "You sure you wanna volunteer? Wouldn't it be bad for your career if you took some random girl home?"

Zen grinned, eyes narrowing dangerously. In a single swift movement, he had twisted out of her grip and had her up against the wall in his place. He crowded her against the cool brick, until his hips were flush against her butt and she had to turn her head to see him, cheek pressed against the wall.

"It would, if I didn't know you'd keep my secret, Lucy," Zen breathed, leaning in to nibble at her neck, savouring the slightly breathy gasp she let out. He rolled his hips against hers, let her feel his cock against her. "Or should I say _Luciel_?"

It was absolutely worth every minute of the night - which had been too loud and tiresome otherwise - to see the redhead's jaw drop and her eyes register something like fear for a moment.

"...You knew?" she - no, he - said, voice back to normal again, the usual tone Zen was used to hearing Seven speak in. Zen chuckled and rolled his hips again, grinding against Seven's ass through his dress. He didn't mind admitting that Seven was hot as hell in that dress, his stripey stockings and the cute heels.

"Fool me once, shame on me. I thought it was you on the dance floor. Confirmed it in the bathroom. We gotta teach you to pad a bra properly."

"It was kinda a last minute addition to the costume," Seven said sheepishly, glancing down at his chest. "Seriously, Zen, I didn't mean to - I would've like, turned you down if you'd - "

Zen nipped at his neck again, and Seven went still and stiff in his grip, almost as though he was afraid of what might come. 

"Too bad. I volunteer. Gonna take this stray dog home with you?"

Seven lets out a shaky half-sigh, half-chuckle. "You do make a good werewolf."

"Better hope I don't bite," Zen replied, grinning in a way he knew bared his teeth, before taking a step backwards, straightening out Seven's skirt where he'd rutted against him. "Unless you're into that."

Seven snorted in a way that was probably intended to be dismissive, but lacked heat when he looked so shaken at being caught out and not killed for it. "I think you should be more worried about being bitten than me."

"Yeah, yeah." Zen waved a hand in front of him in a 'go on' gesture. "Lead the way and don't drive like a lunatic, or I might throw up in your fancy car."

"Do and you can clean it," Seven said, fishing in the pocket of the dress for his car key as he guided Zen back into the club, across the sticky floor and out the door, back into the cool night air. Zen let out a sigh of relief to finally be away from the music, the bass starting to turn his buzz into a headache. 

Seven unlocked the car from ten feet away so Zen knew which one to go to. The seats were too low and Zen half thought he was going to fall flat on his ass when he got in, but Seven looked right at home behind the wheel despite the outfit.

\--------------------------------

Zen didn't really remember much of the drive back to Seven's place, because the seat was comfy enough that he snatched a small nap on the way back. Late nights were his bread and butter but not usually that late, not after a show's run just finished. That was usually the time he caught up on all the lost sleep and chilled out a bit. Cat naps, despite the name, were something he was familiar with though, a quick fifteen minutes to perk him up for the coming hours.

Seven didn't say a word once they were in his car, the radio set to a station that was inoffensive if forgettable. The only thing of interest had been how hard Seven had been gripping the steering wheel as he made his way back to his house.

They jokingly called it a bunker because of the insane security system Seven had rigged up on it, but that just meant that Zen wouldn't have to worry about it getting out and causing a scandal. In terms of places do things that were scandalous, Seven's was the best place he could think of.

"I wasn't exactly expecting company," Seven said sheepishly as the door swung open, groping blindly along the wall on the left hand side for a moment before the lights flickered to life. Zen raised a hand to shield his eyes from the brightness. Trust Seven to have the brightest, best sunlight-substitute lightbulbs money could buy. At - Zen glanced at his watch - 3am, they were positively eye-searing.

Zen was used to seeing Seven's place a mess. Empty cans, chip bags, dirty laundry - Seven's bunker was very clearly also a bachelor pad at the best of times. He didn't even bat an eyelid at the state of the living room, carefully picking his way between the rubbish littering the floor. Being a musical actor was a useful skill - even moderately drunk, he was light enough on his feet to cut through the mess without stepping on a single discarded chip bag, stopping only long enough to ditch the wolf ear headband on Seven's coffee table.

"Just tell me your bedroom's not covered in those stupid chips. I swear to god if I get a chip splinter I'm kicking you out of bed and doing you on the floor."

"I don't eat in bed," Seven said petulantly, throwing his car key onto the coffee table, narrowly missing taking out the pyramid of empty cans precariously stacked on one edge. "You know where you're going?"

"Yeah." Seven's bunker is pretty simple, mostly open plan, so Zen had a pretty good chance of hitting the right door even if he didn't know which one led to the hacker's bedroom. He shoved the door open and fumbled for the light switch, felt Seven come up behind him with a huff and reach past him to flick the switch for him. Zen took the opportunity to take a swift step into the room, fingers locking around Seven's wrist and dragging him with. Caught off-guard, Seven stumbled, which allowed Zen to shove him up against the wall and pin him there with his own body, slotting his thigh between Seven's.

"Where were we?" Zen asked, pleased at the way Seven's eyes had widened at the abruptness that had his back against the wall, then fluttered half-closed at the pressure of Zen's thigh. He could feel Seven practically buzzing as he tried to keep still, to not wriggle or squirm or _grind_.

"I don't know," Seven replied, trying for an airy, flippant tone but failing miserably, "what did you have in mind?"

Zen glanced behind him to the bed, did some quick mental calculations. Spin, one, two, three steps and that would put Seven's legs against the bed. He executed it perfectly, spinning, three steps and just as he'd calculated, the backs of Seven's legs hit the edge of the mattress. Zen crowded him, pushing his body as close to Seven's as he could, his hands all that were keeping the redhead from falling back onto the bed.

"How 'bout I push you down on this bed, flip your skirt up and have some fun with you?"

Seven let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan. _"Please._

"You like that?" Zen took a half-step back, enough to spin Seven round and then he was crowding into his space again, pushing, and Seven went down, face-first onto the bed, scrambling up onto his knees, skirt just about defending his dignity. "That why you wore it? Hoped someone'd take advantage of the easy access?"

"Maybe," Seven said, turning his head and laying his cheek against the sheets, watching Zen as he glanced around, looking for what he'd need. "Top drawer."

Zen pulled out the slightly-sticky, half-empty bottle and tossed it onto the bed next to Seven, pleased when Seven's face flushed as it bounced into his view.

"Yeah? Or did you wear that because you wanted a guy to take you home?"

"Again, I say maybe," Seven breathed, wiggling his hips a little. Zen licked his lips and gripped Seven by the hips, dragging him back across the bed so he could press his own hips flush against that wriggling behind. Seven went still at the feel of him against his ass, even with the dress and Zen's jeans between them still. "M-maybe I just like screwing with people."

_"Screwing."_ Zen couldn't help but find Seven's choice of words funny, even as he realised what he'd said and groaned, putting a hand over his face. Zen took the opportunity to undo Seven's heels and let them drop to the floor carelessly, toeing his own shoes off and kicking them under the bed out of the way. Then, he gripped hold of the hem of Seven's skirt and did what he'd been wanting to do all night - flipped it up over his butt.

And well, he knew that Seven was wearing stockings and suspenders but _fuck_ that was a cute little pair of panties to finish the look off. Black lace and sheer fabric suited Seven.

Zen idly considered stripping off properly, but it would take too much time, so instead he undid the suspenders with a few clever and practiced flicks of his fingers, giving him the ability to grip the sides of those cute panties and tug them down. He felt Seven tense up slightly as he did so, but considering he had to adjust the grip to get them over the redhead's cock, he figured he was doing alright regardless.

Seven was being remarkably cooperative, on his hands and knees on the bed with his ass in the air and his skirt flipped up over his back. The only sound he made was a shaky exhale as Zen eased the panties down, exposing him. He didn't dare look over his shoulder, not at that instant. Zen groaned behind him, a long, low _fuuuuuuuck_ as he took in the pretty picture.

"Shit. You really were hoping to get fucked tonight," Zen said after a moment, once he'd managed to remember how to string words together, as his hands gripped Seven's hips again, pulled him backwards towards him a little so he could inspect closer. His right hand shifted from hip to butt and his thumb pressed experimentally on the exposed circle of glass with fine swirls through it. Seven reacted instantly with a startled hiss that twisted into a groan as Zen pressed a little harder on the glass, pushing the unseen part against him in delightful ways.

"I did tell you that," Seven said, probably trying for flippant but it came out strained. He let out a sigh of relief when Zen let up the pressure, let the plug settle back into its previous position. "You weren't?"

"Don't make a habit of drunken pickups, no," Zen said, slipping a hand under Seven's hip, feeling blindly until his fingers nudged his cock, finding it hard and slick at the tip already. "Got a reputation to think of and all that."

"So I'm special?" Seven tried not to moan as Zen's fingers curled around his cock, gave it a lazy stroke, a slight twist of his wrist at the end due to the awkward position that felt _divine_.

"As if there was any doubt of that," Zen was being sarcastic, but there was a genuine warmth in his voice that took the sting out of it. "You're special all right. Though I warn you now I'm out of practice."

"Practice? You?" The mere idea of Zen with another man almost made Seven laugh, because it was so absurd, Zen flirted and charmed women so easily while being nothing more than politely friendly with men. Still, he felt somewhat reassured that he wasn't Zen's first. The evening was awkward enough already.

"I've fucked guys before." Zen curled his fingers carefully around the base of the glass plug, pulling it back gently to experiment with how much Seven would give. The answer was a squirm and a low groan, Seven's fingers twisting into the sheets below him as the plug shifted, eased back a fraction before catching. "Not for a while, though. And not one that went out of his way to do the prep for me."

"Get on with it," Seven groaned, pulling one of the pillows down so he could shove his face into it, hide the furious blush on his cheeks. "This is _torture_."

"Yeah? Well tough. I'm doing this properly." Zen pulled again, more pressure on the plug as Seven's body resisted it. Slowly, the glass eased out, stretching Seven wider around it until the widest point was reached, then the rest slipped out in one quick, wet movement that had Seven clawing at the sheets and whining into the pillow as the stretch gave way to emptiness. Zen's other hand was still on his cock, and he rocked his hips into the actor's grip to try and relieve some of the need that was building unbearably. Zen permitted it for a moment then squeezed and Seven went still again with a whine of frustration.

"Fuck," Zen said, examining Seven's hole now the plug was no longer in place. It'd done a good job, but Zen wanted to be sure that neither of them came out of the night hurting, so he grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly slicked his fingers up, pressed two into Seven in one go. "You had that in all night?"

"Y-yeah," Seven gasped, rocking back against those fingers, trying to angle them inside him. "Wanted to be - _ugh, god_ \- ready to go. Didn't plan to bring this back here."

"You were gonna let someone fuck you in a filthy alley?" Zen let out a low whistle, pressed a third finger in. Seven groaned in response to one of the two, but it wasn't apparent which. "You're not that careless."

"Yeah? How would you know?"

"Cause you went for me." Zen's fingers finally found that spot that made Seven twitch, clench tight around the intrusion, and he pulled them free, fumbling blindly for the bottle. "You knew I'd make you drive us somewhere private. Somewhere with a bed."

"I wasn't expecting you to take the offer up, remember?" Seven glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of a zip undoing, bit his lip as Zen pulled his cock free, finally. He was only sorry he didn't get a better look at it, but he doubted Zen would be willing to let him suck it at that point. They were both too worked up that.

"Well I guess that's what you get for playing tricks on people," Zen growled, slicking his cock with the lube. Even that cursory touch was maddening, he wasn't sure how long he'd last at all. Especially not if Seven carried on squirming and making those little breathy noises as he tried to keep himself from saying anything incriminating. Satisfied that he was as prepared as he was going to be, Zen lined himself up, gripped Seven's hips firmly to keep him in place. "I'll be claiming my treat now."

He pushed forward and Seven made an absolutely obscene sound under him, a blissful moan that choked up to a cry as the head slipped in with a wet pop, making Zen curse under his breath as he stilled for a moment, took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and enjoy the view of Seven, ass high and panties shoved down around his knees. He still had the long wig on which just served to complete the pretty little picture.

Seven wrapped his arms around the pillow he'd originally dragged down from the head of the bed to hide his face in when Zen started fucking him with intent, long, slow slides of almost the entire length of his cock, hands on Seven's hips holding him steady, preventing him from pushing back to meet Zen halfway. No, Zen was in control and all Seven could do was hug the pillow tight and moan.

Zen, for his part, was biting his lip to keep from swearing. It had been too long in general and he wasn't sure he would last all that long the first time, but he'd be damned if he didn't give Seven at least some fun in the process. He shifted his weight on his heels, altered the angle slightly as he thrust in again. Beneath him, Seven yelped into the pillow and Zen felt his body tense, squeezing him tight.

"That feel good?" Zen asked after a moment, once he was sure that breathing out wouldn't push him over.

"Fuck, yes," was the response. Zen chuckled breathlessly at the enthusiasm and thrust in again, setting a pace that was a little quicker than he would normally opt for, but Seven was more that prepared enough to allow for him being a little rough. Seven made a delightful sound every time Zen got the angle just right, and the actor was more than happy to devote all his remaining restraint to hitting it as best he could, giving the redhead under him as much pleasure as he could before he needed to take a break.

When Seven shoved a hand down between his own legs and took himself in hand, Zen thought he was done for, hips snapping hard against Seven's and a low curse escaping him, but he managed to hold it in, just barely. He stilled his hips to catch his breath for a moment and Seven whined under him and writhed, grinding back against him as best he could with Zen's hands still holding tight to his hips.

Zen would never know what possessed him to pull one hand back and land a resounding smack across Seven's ass, but the results were _perfect_. Seven's entire body went taut, a strangled cry excaping him as his free hand clawed at the pillow, the hand on his dick moving to stroke just the tip with jerky, fast motions of his wrist, clenching tight around Zen's cock. Zen hissed and landed another slap across the other cheek and Seven _sobbed_ , his back arching beautifully as he came, messing up the sheets and even catching the pillow he was clutching for dear life. Zen bucked his hips, once, twice, and he was coming too, gritting his teeth to keep the volume down so he could listen to the broken little whimpers Seven was making as he came down from the high.

It took a long moment for Zen to find the strength to straighten up, take a step back, pulling out of Seven with a groan. One calf was aching from where he'd strained himself a little to get that perfect angle, and he rocked his weight onto the other foot to rest it, glanced up at Seven.

He looked utterly _wrecked_ , legs trembling as he pressed his cheek to the mattress, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he took deep breaths, the long hair of the wig falling around his face and making him look all the more wonderful, rumpled and spent as he might have been.

"Stay there," Zen managed to say, though his voice was rough around the edges. Seven made a vague, incoherent noise as Zen stumbled over to the door, made for the bathroom to get a cool, damp cloth.

He cleaned himself off before tucking back into his jeans, then brought the cloth back to the bed, did his best to wipe the worst of the mess off Seven's dress where he'd spilled onto the underside of the skirt, and the last few drops from his cock, trying to be as gentle as possible as Seven whimpered from the overstimulation and tried to squirm away. He was hit by an urge to pull the panties around the redhead's knees back up, but shooed it away as insane and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, tossed the cloth blindly towards the door. Seven finally moved from on his knees, shifting to lay on his side, and Zen reached over to pat his hip as he settled.

"Give me like five minutes and I'll be good to go," he said.

"Again?" Seven sounded somewhere between eager and incredulous, which made Zen laugh.

"Recovery of a monster, remember? Got that cast off my ankle a day later, you really think I'll take all that long to get it back up?"

"Oh my god," was the only response Seven could manage. Zen swung a leg over Seven's hip and cuddled up against his back, placing biting kisses along his neck, savouring the way Seven shivered under him, feeling his cock start to stir again.

"Now then, little Red, I've got all night to eat you all up..."

He never did get around to taking the tail off that night.


End file.
